Green Arrow: Emerald Archer
Green Arrow: Emerald Archer was the first Green Arrow film in Gary's DC Cinematic Universe. Shane Black was directing. Zack Snyder was the producer, and Shane Black wrote the script. The film stars Jon Hamm as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Alan Rickman as Merlyn, Paul Bettany as Count Vertigo, Nicky Welhan as Diana Lance/Black Canary, and Andrew Garfield as Roy Harper/Speedy. Cast *Jon Hamm as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Andrew Garfield as Roy Harper/Speedy *Alan Rickman as Merlyn *Michael Rosenbaum as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (cameo) *Jonathan Scarfe as Robert Queen *Nicky Welhan as Diana Lance/Black Canary *Paul Bettany as Count Vertigo *Trisha Campbell-Martin as Amanda Waller (cameo) Plot The Magnificent Merlyn As a young boy, Oliver "Ollie" Queen and his father, Robert, went to see the circus. The first performance was Merlyn, an archer. The amazing archer asked for a volunteer, and young Oliver was chosen. Merlyn and Oliver worked together to hit the bullseye on the target 50 feet away. After suceeding in front of the entire crowd, and getting an standing ovation, Oliver became intriqued with archery, and began archery lessons with none other than Merlyn. Death of the Father Ten years later, when Oliver was 17, his father suffered from a heart attack. When Oliver arrived to the hospital, his father asked hif he would inheriet Queen Industries, the family business. Robert wishes Oliver good luck in life, and dies in Oliver's arms. It begins to pour, and Oliver goes out into the rain, and screams into the air. Days later is Robert's funeral, in which Oliver speaks at. After he is done speaking, Merlyn shows up and apologizes to his student. Oliver goes home, deeply depressed. Shipwrecked Years later, Oliver is now 25, the thriving owner of Queen Industries and a millionare playboy. Later on that night, Oliver and his girlfriend, Diana Lance, go to a party. Hours later, a drunk Ollie decides to go sailing, and gets a boat from the docks. He, his friends and Diana get into the boat and sail off in the Pacific Ocean. Still drunk, Ollie falls overboard and washes onto an abandoned island. Waking up, no longer drunk, Oliver begins to seach for a food source. Eventually, Oliver finds food and makes a makeshift bow and retrieves some old arrows that may have been from the Native Americans. However, Oliver also creates a quiver to hold the arrows. Over a timespan of 3 years, Oliver manages to survive out on the abandoned island and escapes on a boat when illegal drug dealers find the island to make a marijuana farm. Return to Star City Once arriving in Star City, Oliver is quickly embraced by Diana, who hasn't gave up hope since he vanished. Oliver quickly goes to Queen Industries and makes a more improved bow, as well as arrows and quiver. He makes himself a green costume, similar to Robin Hood's, but also included a hood in it. He places it in his bedroom, and doesn't touch it until the illegal drug dealers return to Star City. The night they return, Oliver makes a mask and goes out into the night, and puts a stop to the drug dealers. They are arrested, and Oliver returns home. 2 weeks later, Oliver is still fighting crime as the masked hero he is (and various clips show Ollie fighting villains, including Deadshot), but eventually is caught by the Star City Police. They demand to know who he is, and Oliver simply replies; Green Arrow. Speedy On a Wedensday night, Oliver goes to a charity event at Star City's local orphanage. He spots a group of orphans, pretending to be heroes and villains. He hears one of the boys, who he knows from the newspaper as Roy Harper, announcing he is the Green Arrow. Another boy claims he is Deadshot, and the two get into a scuffle. Oliver breaks it up. Roy begins to like Oliver, and Oliver leaves the boys alone. He is encountered by his old mentor, Merlyn, who speaks of the "Robin Hood" character that has been spotted around the city. Oliver points out that the police found out his name was Green Arrow. Merlyn says that heroes are no good, and that they may destroy the world. Oliver and Roy, now friends, bid farewell. However, Oliver decides to adopt Roy, and takes him home with him. Upon arrival, Roy demands to know if Oliver knows the Green Arrow. Oliver states that they are "very close. Like we're the same person.", and the two go to bed. The Illegal Drug Dealers and Count Vertigo A week later, the illegal drug dealers that made a marijuana farm on the island Oliver was stranded on returns to Star City, but when Green Arrow comes to stop them, he finds them lying on the floor, poisoned and dead. A superhuman flies overhead, stating that they nearly killed him. Green Arrow demands to know who he is, and the superhuman states he is Count Vertigo. Count Vertigo flies off into the night, prompting Green Arrow to chase after him. After managing to corner him, Green Arrow fires one of his trick arrows and manages to knock him down, causing the two to get into a hand-to-hand combat fight. Count Vertigo is defeated by not Green Arrow, but by another masked vigilante in a red Robin Hood costume. Count Vertigo is taken away to prison, and Green Arrow asks who the young boy is. TThe boy replies that his name is Speedy, and he wants to be his sidekick. The two attempt to unmask each other, and they find out who the other is under the mask. The two agree to not tell anyone, and also agree to become partners. Green Arrow and Speedy go home. Jailbreak Meanwhile, in a prison not very far away from San Diego, the warden of the prison is seen walking around, checking on the prisoners. The camera reveals the warden to be Amanda Waller, and she is seen questioning Count Vertigo on how he ended up in Super Max. Vertigo blames it on Green Arrow and Speedy, and Waller keeps walking. When Waller leaves, a archer with a hood breaks Vertigo out of his cell. Once the two have escpaed, the archer takes off his hood to reveal that he is... Merlyn. Count Vertigo and Merlyn agree to team up and defeat the Green Arrow once and for all. Fall of Star City 4 months later, Ollie and Roy are still the protectors of Star City. On a Friday night, various citizens are killed due to poisonous toxins in the air. When Green Arrow goes to investigate, he is tackled and attacked by Merlyn. Shocked that his old mentor is a villain causing this to happen to Star City, Oliver rushes off into the night, with Merlyn on his tail. Green Arrow and Merlyn get into a battle of arrows, but Count Vertigo arrives and attempts to release more toxins in the air. Speedy arrives just in time, and knocks the poisons out of his hand. Merlyn and Vertigo get into a double battle against Green Arrow and Speedy, and the Emerald Archers win. Merlyn claims that he wants the Green Arrow dead because "he was the most famous archer in Star City under you came along". Merlyn attempts to unmask Green Arrow, but Speedy doesn't allow it and Merlyn is pushed off the building, and he falls into a garbage can. Vertigo flies off and releases poisons into the air, but is knocked out by a woman with a canary-like voice. Green Arrow and Speedy rush to the scene, hoping that a third villain isn't here, but the woman is revealed to be Black Canary. Realising she is Diana, Green Arrow unmasks himself, shocking Black Canary. The three heroes walk away, looking for Merlyn and Vertigo's whereabouts. The Emerald Archer Eventually, Oliver tracks down Merlyn and Vertigo; on an island called Starfish Island. The three heroes find their way to the island, and Oliver realizes that it was the island he was stranded on. Merlyn is seen on the top of the jungle canopy. Green Arrow and Merlyn get into a battle, shooting arrows at each other. Merlyn is knocked out of the tree, and falls into Black Canary's arms. Vertigo is seen running into the jungle, which causes Green Arrow and Speedy to chase after him. Vertigo is cornered at a cliff, where he attempts to intoxicate the heroes, but fails when Black Canary sings her little "siren song", knocking Vertigo into the Pacific Ocean. Team Arrow (as Speedy now calls it) take Merlyn and Vertigo to Super Max, and return to Star City. After this, the credits begin to roll. Sequel After the sucess of the film, Warner Bros. announced that a sequel was in the works. The sequel was revealed to be based off of the previously pitched Green Arrow film, Escape from Super Max. Hamm, Garfield, Welhan, Bettany, Rickman, and Campbell-Martin all were confirmed to return. Shane Black confirmed cameos from various DC Universe villains, also. The film was titled Green Arrow: Super Max. Category:Gary's DC Cinematic Universe Category:Movies